


Если бы это было правдой: красный

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Шепард выбирает "красную" концовку.





	Если бы это было правдой: красный

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Astera Orey**.  
>  Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/72409).
> 
> "Горн не сделает исключений ни для кого. Под удар попадут все синтетики ... все технологии, и те, кто зависят от технологий, включая тебя. Ваш флот, оружие и даже ретрансляторы будут уничтожены."

Если бы это было правдой: красный

Все произошло очень быстро.

Захлебываясь помехами, что-то резко пролаял комлинк главного навигатора; общий приказ из ставки на открытой частоте. Убираемся отсюда, лаконично сообщил капитан, убираемся как можно дальше и как можно быстрее, Горн уже готов к залпу, а мы не знаем, насколько велика будет область поражения, мы не знаем, что…

А потом вокруг вдруг защелкало, глухо и опасно, и едва ощутимо кольнуло пальцы. Тонко взвизгнула и оборвалась аварийная сирена.

И наступила темнота.

Джейн торопливо нащупала у самого края своей консоли тумблер резервных генераторов питания. Со второй попытки откинула защитный колпачок и перевела тумблер в положение «активно». Она знала, что в этот самый момент где-то в брюхе крейсера должны проснуться мощные реакторы; такие есть на каждом космическом корабле, последний спасательный круг. Их мощности не хватит на полноценный полет, но, по крайней мере, они не дадут им задохнуться…

Ничего не произошло.

От панели доносилось едва различимое шипение, и все сильнее пахло горелой проводкой. Как если бы по ним только что вдарил электромагнитный импульс.

Очень-очень сильный импульс.

Джейн ощутила, что у нее дрожат руки.

— Сэр, — хрипло позвала она. — Капитан Уоннер? Сэр, резервный генератор не отвечает…

Ее голос сорвался.

— Сэр…

Она торопливо дотянулась до аварийного освещения, щелкнула кнопкой. Резко выдохнула, пытаясь справиться с собой. Не терять хладнокровия, так говорили на учениях; главное, никогда не терять хладнокровия, именно паника приводит людей к гибели. Из любой ситуации можно найти выход.

Лампы не работали.

Очень медленно и осторожно Джейн отстегнула крепления страховочных ремней, неловко соскользнула на пол и опустилась на колени. И, шепча про себя молитвы всем известным ей богам, поползла туда, где находилось кресло первого навигатора.

Она не видела ничего. Если в мире и существовало понятие абсолютной темноты, оно было вполне применимо к данной ситуации. Джейн отчаянно гнала от себя мысль о том, что это она могла попросту ослепнуть.

И еще ей почему-то казалось, что воздух становится все холоднее.

Кресло осталось на месте; Джейн нащупала пластик подлокотника, и почти сразу же — лацкан форменного пиджака. И тонко вскрикнула от неожиданности и страха, когда чужие пальцы с силой сомкнулись на ее запястье.

— Больно… — сдавленно прошептал Уоннер. — Очень больно…

Панацелин. Джейн судорожно попыталась вспомнить, где в каюте находится аптечка с панацелином. Кажется, у противоположной стены, там, где дверь и карта с планом эвакуации. Там был целый медблок, проклятье, если бы у нее было хоть немного света…

— Сэр, — беспомощно повторила Джейн. — Я сейчас достану панацелин, сейчас, сэр, потерпите еще только минуту.

Пальцы на ее запястье сжались сильнее.

— К черту, — сипло сказал Уоннер. — Я уже труп. Импланты прямо внутри мяса сожгло… ног не чувствую.

Свободной рукой Джейн вцепилась в спинку кресла. Ей еще никогда в жизни не было так страшно. Даже когда она с командой пыталась вытащить кричащих от боли и ужаса людей из дымящихся развалин Ванкувера.

Их инструкции по выживанию не предполагали подобных сценариев.

Надо добраться до двери, подумала Джейн. Добраться до двери, до медотсека, в конце концов, на крейсере сотни человек, большая часть — обученные солдаты. Они наверняка знают, что делать, наверняка уже придумали способ связаться со ставкой и начать эвакуацию…

— Лучше не пробуй, — отрешенно сказал Уоннер. — Дверь. Даже если не… не произошло разгерметизации, не думаю, что тебе понравится вид. Импланты были у многих.

Он не то закашлялся, не то засмеялся, хрипло и жутко.

— Они наверняка знали, что случится… когда Горн выстрелит. Эти, в ставке. Только решили не говорить. Кто бы согласился вот так… сдохнуть в этом гробу. Тысячи людей, вот так запросто. Тысячи людей…

Джейн бессильно осела прямо на пол рядом с креслом, хватая губами холодный и слишком сухой воздух. Уоннер не удерживал ее — наверное, отрешенно подумала Джейн, он уже просто не мог пошевелить пальцами.

Она знала, что произошло.

Наверное, она поняла сразу, как только Уоннер сказал про импланты. Или даже еще раньше, когда не отозвалась ни рация, ни резервные генераторы. Только не позволяла себе поверить, ведь это значило бы, что…

Они все уже мертвы.

Говорящие мертвецы, кричащие из заколоченных корабельных гробов. О, они хорошо строили свои гробы; импульс Горна прошел через них, миновав все уровни защиты, но даже при сгоревших системах и силовых полях они остались живы. А значит, они будут плыть здесь до тех пор, пока в каютах не закончится кислород. Или не сломается что-нибудь еще.

Сколько у нее осталось? Двенадцать часов? Сутки? Помещение навигаторов достаточно просторно, тем более, что скоро она останется в одиночестве.

Или холод убьет ее раньше?

— ЭМИ, — непослушными губами прошептала Джейн. — Ну да, конечно. Как еще можно было уничтожить этих…

Она видела, как работает электромагнитное оружие: накрывает по области, оставляя от чуткой техники лишь бесполезные обломки металла. В прошлом веке от такого спасали клетки Фарадея, но сейчас научились обходить и эту защиту. Проблема была лишь в радиусе поражения — километр, может, несколько. К тому же, ЭМИ не делала различий между своими и чужими.

Горн прошелся электромагнитным излучением и еще хрен-пойми-чем по всей галактике, уничтожив все, по чему проходил ток.

Им конец.

Ощущая себя словно в каком-то мерзком кошмарном сне, Джейн наклонилась вперед, вслепую шаря перед собой руками. Нащупала гладкую поверхность стены, повела ладонью выше — где-то там находился боковой иллюминатор. Щиток был опущен, но в нем не было ни грамма электроники; просто выдвижная заслонка из пластика, чтобы происходящее снаружи не отвлекало во время работы.

Джейн нашла гладкий выступ задвижки и, помедлив мгновение, рывком сдвинула закрывавший иллюминатор щиток.

Космос снаружи был мертв.

Вокруг них плавали остовы кораблей, массивные громады крейсеров и изящные осиные корпусы фрегатов. На фюзеляжах звездные эмблемы Альянса, Саларианского Союза, Турианской Иерархии, синие росчерки особого десанта азари. Рядом несколько десятков истребителей облепили одного из Жнецов — и застыли вместе с ним в мертвом неподвижном безмолвии.

Не было ничего. Ни выстрелов, ни движения, ни сигнальных огней, ни всполохов плазмы. Молчали рации, обнулив частоты, молчали аварийные сирены, подавившись собственными сигналами.

И только где-то внутри, в обесточенных корабельных кишках, похороненные в мертвом стальном мусоре, кричали все еще живые люди. Отчаянно пытаясь заставить вновь заработать умолкшие машины, чтобы продлить себе жизнь на еще один глоток воздуха.

Их некому было услышать.

Джейн тяжело оперлась ладонью на стену, заскулила, как издыхающий пес, хрипло и почти беззвучно.

— Смотри, — сказал Уоннер откуда-то слева от нее. — Земля.

Она сперва не поняла, что он хотел сказать; повернула голову, ища глазами слишком знакомый им всем шар голубой планеты. Земля должна была выжить, на миг подумалось Джейн, может, на это был расчет? Да, пусть погибнут тысячи тысяч тех, кто находился за пределами орбиты, пусть придется пожертвовать всеми, кто вживил себе в тело импланты, но те, кто остался на Земле, смогут наладить…

— Это будет откат цивилизации на несколько столетий назад, — отрешенно прошептала она. — Эпидемии, голод… мы же умеем только жать на кнопки.

Жатва все-таки завершилась. В этот раз они не стали вырезать их под корень, но сколько теперь времени пройдет, прежде чем люди сумеют вновь поднять головы и без страха посмотреть в небо?..

Уоннер рядом закашлялся снова, совсем слабо, и жадно, с присвистом втянул в себя воздух.

— Может быть… нам с тобой еще повезло, лейтенант. Как там говорилось?.. Выжившие… выжившие будут…

— Завидовать мертвым, — беззвучно сказала Джейн.


End file.
